The Unexpected Love Affair of Secret Town, CA
by linklover77
Summary: This story takes place in the Toy Box mode  Woody's Roundup  of the Toy Story 3 video game, but features characters and events from the Toy Story movies. A new stranger suddenly lands in town and turns everything upside down for Sheriff Jessie!
1. Secret Town, CA

Chapter 1: Secret Town, CA

Long, long ago in Secret Town, California lived a Sheriff named Jessie. She was a fair sheriff who had a knack for cracking down on outlaws. She was a tall, red haired girl with bright green eyes and a smile that would melt any toy's heart. She wore a bright red hat that warned outlaws that she was coming to end their hootenannies.

The mayor of the town was a piggy bank named Hamm. Mayor Hamm fell for Jessie and did everything he could to impress her. Unfortunately, she had no feelings for the mayor. She wished for the cowboy of her dreams to come and sweep her off her feet. Jessie was a lonely cowgirl, and no one in town interested her, not even Mayor Hamm.

"Nay," Bullseye sighed. Bullseye was Jessie's most trusted brown steed in the wilderness. She and Bullseye watched over Slinky's farm and Bo Peep's flock. Everyone in town counted on Jessie to protect them, but who could protect lil' ole Jessie? That was all about to change. Jessie was patrolling town on Bullseye. KABOOM! Something had landed by the river. Jessie went to check it out. She heard coughing noises and instantly knew a critter was in trouble. She yodeled, but no one answered. She ventured down to the river bed and saw a figure.

"Hello?" Jessie asked.

"What? Who are you?" the stranger asked.

"I'm Sheriff Jessie! You just crash-landed in Secret Town, California. What's the matter? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Oh good, local authority. Yes, I do need help. My ship has crash-landed in the river. I may require lodgings until my ship is repaired. Where is your nearest hotel?"

"I'll take you to it! Hop on Bullseye's daughter, Epona."

"Hmm...this is a rather small horse, but it will have to do. Thank you for your help Sheriff."

"It's my pleasure, but before I can take you anywhere, I must know your name."

"Buzz. Buzz Lightyear. Please, call me Buzz miss. A fine young lady like yourself shouldn't have to worry about being proper."

"Well, thank you Buzz. We should head towards the hotel now." Jessie said. She led Buzz towards the town's hotel. "This is where you'll be staying until our mechanics fix your ship."

"This will do for now. Thank you." Buzz said as Jessie turned to leave.

"I'll be back in the morning to check up on you. See you tomorrow!" She exclaimed as she headed towards her home. Buzz looked around at the crowded hotel room. He was displeased, but he knew he could not expect better. It was a small town after all. He decided to find the sleeping pod, but to his dismay, it was nowhere to be found.

"Where in the galaxy is the sleeping pod? How does this town expect me to sleep?" Buzz questioned. He continued to search and eventually found a bed. "I guess this will have to do for now." He lay down on the bed and slept.

The days passed quickly as Buzz and Jessie spent all of their time together. They became close and did everything together. They spent their time swimming, eating, laughing, crying, etc. The toys started to suspect that something was going on, but neither Jessie nor Buzz confirmed any of their rumors.

"YEEE HAWWW!" Buzz awoke and hit his head on the ceiling. He was disoriented and confused. He had been awoken by a loud cry and knew it wasn't him. He looked around for the source of the noise when he spotted Jessie.

"Buzz!" Jessie exclaimed. "How did you sleep?"

"Besides having no sleeping pod, I slept surprisingly well." Buzz answered.

"Good because you're going to have a full day ahead of you! I have something planned for you." Jessie grabbed Buzz by the arm and started to drag him towards the middle of town.

"Wait!" Buzz exclaimed. "I can't come yet! I have to train for the Galactic Alliance. If I ever slack off, I may be asked to leave. The galaxy matters to me ma'am; therefore, I must train before I can go anywhere."

"Ok...how do you train for the...um...Galactic Alliance?" Jessie asked, confused.

"First, I must swim fifty miles, then I must practice my laser targeting, and finally I must eat meat of the goat to gain the necessary strength to defeat the evil Emperor Zurg."

"Who is Zurg?"

"GASP! You must be mad woman not to know the most treacherous being that's ever existed! Emperor Zurg is the sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance! I must protect the galaxy from Zurg's EVILNESS!"

"Oh...ok. When will you be done training?"

"Four o'clock."

"We'll go to town then." Jessie said.

"Good. Come back here when I'm done." Buzz said. He trained vigorously until four. Jessie returned when he was finished and brought him back to town blindfolded. She had set up a surprise party to welcome Buzz.

"Where are we going Sheriff? I have the right to know!" Buzz exclaimed.

"Hold your horses, we're almost there." Jessie replied. As they reached the surprise party, Buzz started to break free from Jessie. He ripped off his blindfold and the toys jumped out and surprised him.

"Ahh! Minions of Zurg!" Buzz screeched as he tried blasting them with his laser.

"Buzz it's ok! We're throwing a surprise party for you! Don't kill them!" Jessie screamed as she defended the toys. Buzz was embarrassed at what he had almost done, and cried to himself in the corner of the horse's stable.

"Buzz? Buzz where are you?"

"Go away. I'm a MONSTER!"

"No you're not. You just got scared. It's ok. Come! The toys have been planning this for you. It would mean a lot to them if you came."

"Ok, but if I go crazy, you'd better be able to stop me." Buzz said.

"Don't worry Buzz. Nothing bad will happen." Jessie led Buzz back to the party. The toys were waiting for him eagerly. They partied all night long. Buzz started to malfunction because of his lack of sleep, so Jessie decided it was time they all went to bed. Jessie walked Buzz to the hotel.

"Did you see me Jessie? I was AMAZING! There really isn't anything difficult about bobbing for apples. There wasn't any competition. I'm surprised they didn't know how to use their arms and hands to simply grab the apples and put them in their mouths." Jessie tried to hide the smile that spread over her face. "I kind of felt like the toys were letting me win. I know that can't be true though because I have superior build and I was designed to be the best." Buzz said confidently.

"Yes Buzz. Anything you say." Jessie smiled.

"You know, I could get used to living here. It's a nice town you're running Sheriff."

"Thanks Buzz. That means a lot." Jessie said.

"Anything for you Jessie." Buzz smiled. They stopped in front of his room and turned towards each other.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Buzz."

"I will be eagerly waiting until then."

They continued to look at each other, neither one quite knowing what to do. Buzz took the initiative and hugged Jessie. She was caught by surprise, but she quickly regained her composure and hugged him back. Their arms were locked into place, and they didn't let go of each other for a few moments. When they finally let go, they looked into each other's eyes. Buzz gazed deeply into Jessie's green orb-like eyes while Jessie's heart was pierced by the intensity of Buzz's blue planet-like eyes. Buzz began to lean in towards Jessie, but Jessie quickly ended it by patting Buzz on the cheek. Buzz, feeling defeated, said goodnight and quickly went into his hotel room. He shut the door and sat on the floor, not quite believing what had just happened. He punished himself for ruining the moment and could only imagine what Jessie could possibly be thinking.


	2. New Arrival

Chapter 2: New Arrival

Outside of the hotel, Jessie walked alone to her home. Her thoughts were scattered. She was scared. She didn't know quite what she felt, and it worried her. She was a girl who always knew who she was and what she was feeling and thinking. Now, she couldn't comprehend what was going on. It scared her to think she might actually be falling for this toy. She tried to sleep that night, but found it an unsuccessful attempt.

The next day, Jessie woke and heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and saw Buzz standing there waiting for her.

"Jessie...I...I..." Buzz trailed off, not quite sure how to finish his sentence. Jessie looked at him.

"Buzz. I like you." She looked at the ground. "Well, I like you a lot, but...what happened last night, or almost happened...I can't do it Buzz. I can't." Jessie sat on the ground and started to cry. Buzz knelt down and wrapped his arm around her.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I never should have followed Zurg here...I knew it was a bad idea." Buzz said.

"It's...it's not your...your...fault." Jessie stuttered. "I...It's me...Buzz. The problem...is me." Jessie began to bawl. Buzz couldn't understand how such a beautiful creature like Jessie could be so miserable. Buzz hugged her and tried to soothe her. Nothing was working. Jessie put her hands to Buzz's chest and pushed him away. Shocked, Buzz backed away from her. Jessie stood up and left. Buzz sat there, confused and upset.

Jessie went about her daily routine and watched over the town on Bullseye like usual. After she was done, she ran into Stinky Pete.

"Howdy there Jessie!" Stinky Pete said.

"Hello Pete." Jessie replied casually.

"How's Buzz doing? Are you two getting along?" Stinky Pete chuckled. Jessie looked down at her feet without saying a word.

"Jessie? What's wrong? Oh, I didn't mean any harm by that comment. It just seemed like you two really got along. I didn't mean to hurt you." Jessie continued to stare at the ground. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her plastic eyes. She tried to quickly wipe them away, but it was too late. Stinky Pete had already seen them.

"Jessie? Did this toy hurt you? Tell me please. Maybe I can be of some assistance." Jessie looked into Stinky Pete's eyes and could see that he wanted to help.

"Well...it's complicated...Stinky Pete. I...I...I've never felt this way about a toy before."

"By golly! You're in love Jessie!" exclaimed Stinky Pete.

"That's the...problem...Stinky Pete. I can't...fall in...lo...lo...love with him."

"Why ever not? He's a wonderful toy! He's smart, brave, loving, funny, and quite handsome. What's the matter? Does he not love you?" Stinky Pete asked.

"That's not...the...problem either. He...he loves me. I know...he does."

"What in the wild west is wrong with you then?"

"I...fell...in love...with the...wrong...toy." Jessie cried.

"Whatever do you mean?" Stinky Pete questioned, visibly confused.

"I'm...supposed to fall...in love...with a cowboy...not a...space...ranger."

"Jessie, sometimes unexpected things happen in our lives. I never thought I'd live as a hobo for five years and then be persecuted for ten, but look at me now! I'm happy, and though my life took unexpected turns, it was for the better! I know it!" Stinky Pete smiled at Jessie. Jessie smiled back and hugged him.

"Jessie, it might be best if you left for a few days, you know, to clear your mind and release stress. Then you can come back fresh and ready. I'll watch over the town while you're gone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go!" Stinky Pete said. Jessie went back to her room and packed up her things. She got on Bullseye and they rode off into the sunset. Buzz watched sadly as Jessie left.

Jessie decided to spend a couple of days atop Goat Mountain. It was a quiet place where she'd have time to clear her head. She got off of Bullseye and set up her tent. She decided to go for a walk by herself and set off, leaving Bullseye behind. As she walked, she could hear something. At first, she couldn't recognize the sound, but as she got closer, she realized it was the sound of someone's pick axe. She wasn't alone. She crept up to the nearest boulder and peered over it. She saw someone standing there holding a pick axe in one hand. He was a tall figure with a good build Jessie thought. She took a deep breath and went to confront the man.

"Hello? Um...howdy there stranger." Jessie said uncertainly.

"Hey howdy hey!" the stranger replied. "I'm Woody!"

"Woody? Well...howdy!" Jessie exclaimed, regaining her composure. "I'm Jessie!" Woody was a cowboy with a brown hat and brown boots. He wore blue jeans and a brown and yellow stripped shirt. He smiled at her and said, "Do you know where I can find the sheriff of this here town lil' missy?"

"You're looking at her. I'm the sheriff of Secret Town, California. What do you need?"

"Well, I need some help. I came here because of all of the mining, and though I am not a miner, I've always found it an enjoyable hobby. That's beside the point though. I was attacked by some bandits and they robbed me of everything I had. I've been up here for two days without anything. I was going to go to town to ask for some supplies, but then I found this wonderful spot for mining. I was wondering if you could bring me some supplies from your town."

"Certainly! I'm actually going to be here for a couple of days. We can share the supplies I brought until I return to town."

"Thanks so much Jessie! You're a lifesaver!" Woody exclaimed.

"Don't mention it," Jessie smiled. "How long have you been up here?"

"For a few days," Woody replied. "It's so beautiful up here. I just didn't want to ruin the experience by leaving so soon."

"I understand," Jessie replied. "Where do you live?" Their conversation continued for many hours. It became late, and Jessie started to yawn.

"It's best you go to bed now missy," Woody said.

"I'm not tired," Jessie yawned.

"Right...here, I'll help you." Woody picked up Jessie from the floor and carried her to her tent. He placed her inside and said goodnight. Jessie closed her eyes and dreamed. She dreamed of Woody coming to rescue her from bandits that had kidnapped her. Woody won the duel against the leader of the bandits and claimed Jessie as his prize. They rode off into the sunset on Bullseye, but before Jessie could feel happiness, Buzz stood in front of them. He was alone and looked up into Jessie's eyes. Woody got off of Bullseye and tried to move Buzz out of the way. Buzz wouldn't move and he continued to look at Jessie. She began to feel uncomfortable, and she ran away. She looked back as she ran, and both Woody and Buzz stood there staring after her. She woke up screaming. She realized she had just been dreaming, and she quickly fell back asleep.

The next morning, Woody showed Jessie how to mine. They spent the whole day together mining. Both thoroughly enjoyed the time together, and when night fell upon them, they were intent on continuing to spend time together. They started a fire and sat around telling stories. Woody was a good storyteller. He told her of his adventures and she listened to him intently. Soon, Woody and Jessie sat together staring into the fire. Jessie began to drift off to sleep, and her head rested on Woody's shoulder. Woody looked at Jessie and smiled. She was soon fast asleep, and Woody again took her to her tent. He said goodnight and left her alone for the night.

They spent only a few more days together when Jessie decided to head back to town. She convinced Woody to join her, and they both headed back to town together on Bullseye. She introduced Woody to the townspeople. Everyone could see that Jessie and Woody were an item, but they couldn't help feeling that Buzz was better suited for Jessie. They loved and respected Jessie, so they decided to support her in whoever she chose. Buzz kept mainly to himself for the next couple of days. He stayed in the hotel and wouldn't come out. Jessie, thinking Buzz had left, didn't search for him. She cried nightly over him. She couldn't believe he would leave without saying goodbye. She was hurt, but she didn't show her true emotions to anyone, not even Stinky Pete.

Woody and Jessie were walking to Jessie's home one evening after a town square dancing competition. Woody and Jessie had won, and they carried their trophies back to Jessie's house.

"You were amazing Jessie!" Woody exclaimed. "I've never had such a good square dancing partner in all of my life!"

Jessie blushed and said, "The same goes for you Woody. You are probably the best square dancer I've ever met!"

"You flatter me too much cowgirl." Woody replied. As they reached Jessie's home, Woody set down the trophy he carried and Jessie did the same. Woody hugged Jessie and as they pulled away from each other, Woody quickly went in for the kiss. Before Jessie even knew what was going on, she was kissing Woody. Woody was a good kisser, but something was wrong about it. Jessie quickly pulled away, but Woody was determined. He pulled her back in and continued to kiss her until she smacked him across the face. Woody apologized for his behavior and Jessie asked him to leave quickly. Woody hung his head and left. Jessie went inside her home and fell to the floor. She had just ruined the perfect moment. She had dreamed of this for years. Why did it feel wrong then? She really liked Woody. He was even a cowboy, and he was a dream come true for any cowgirl. Why did she push him away? Then the truth hit her like a bulldog running into a brick wall. She was still in love with Buzz, and she always would be.


	3. A Happy Ending

She knew what she had to do. She had to find Buzz. She went to Stinky Pete.

"Howdy Jessie!" Stinky Pete said. "Where's Woody?"

"That doesn't matter Stinky! Where's Buzz?" she asked hurriedly.

"Why...he's still in the hotel. He hasn't come out for days now. I think it's because of you."

"So he didn't leave?"

"Oh no, he's still here. He's waiting for you." Stinky Pete responded.

"Thanks Stinky!" she yelled back as she ran towards the hotel.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Buzz that I love him!" Jessie yelled. Stinky Pete smiled as Jessie ran off.

Jessie reached the hotel, and to her dismay, Buzz wasn't there. She searched everywhere for him. As she was about to give up, she saw Buzz atop one of the wooden platforms looking out over the water. She climbed up to the platform Buzz was on. Buzz was still staring out across the water, not realizing Jessie was behind him. Jessie stood next to Buzz and he turned in surprise. They stared at each other for a while. Jessie was the first to speak.

"Buzz. I'm sorry about this whole mess. I'm sorry to have caused you pain. I'm sorry." Buzz was silent as Jessie spoke, but he absorbed every word she said. Jessie continued, "You came into my life, and I never thought what happened would ever happen. I fell in love with you Buzz, but I was scared. I tried to run away from it, but I soon realized you can't run away from love. Buzz Lightyear, I love you." Buzz was stunned, and took a step back in surprise.

"You really mean this Jessie?" Jessie nodded in silence. Buzz looked into her green eyes and kissed her on the lips. It was a slow kiss at first, but then both became more passionate. Buzz stopped and Jessie thought she had done something wrong. Buzz put his head against Jessie's and whispered, "I love you." They continued to kiss as the bright sun shone down upon them.

Epilogue:

Mayor Hamm had begun setting up preparations for the following evening. It was going to be a big celebration, and for it to be a successful night, everyone's help was required. He called on Stinky Pete and Wheezy and assigned them to fetch the two toys. Stinky Pete and Wheezy knocked on the door, but there was no answer. They decided to search the one place they knew the two toys were bound to be.

They headed for the town's only waterfall and found Buzz and Jessie sitting atop a wooden platform which was extending above the water. Jessie sat in Buzz's lap, and they looked out over the horizon. Buzz played with Jessie's hair as she closed her eyes. Wheezy wanted to leave the two alone, but Stinky Pete reminded them of what they were there to do.

"Buzz? Jessie?" Stinky Pete called out.

No one answered at first, but then Jessie unwillingly asked, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's Stinky Pete!"

"Can this wait until tomorrow Stinky? I just unclogged it today…"

"Oh it's not that at all! No! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Stinky Pete looked at Wheezy to see if he had understood. Wheezy stared at the sun and coughed, and Stinky Pete looked up at the two again.

"Can you please come down? Mayor Hamm needs to see you two immediately!" Stinky Pete said, trying to sound official.

"Alright, alright. C'mon Buzz…" Jessie said as she slowly got up. She grabbed Buzz's hand and they headed down to meet Stinky Pete and Wheezy. They lead the couple back towards town where Mayor Hamm was eagerly waiting for them. The mayor was a bit jealous when he saw the two holding hands, but this emotion was immediately trampled by happiness for the two.

"I hope you two are having a wonderful anniversary! The town wanted to throw a party for the two of you! We've never such a happy couple in this town before…unless if you count Wheezy and—"

"COUGH COUGH!" Stinky Pete suddenly had a cough attack. Mayor Hamm got the hint and turned to look back at Buzz and Jessie.

"Anyway, SURPRISE!" All of the toys jumped out from behind the buildings and rushed over to congratulate the two. Jessie eagerly talked to the toys while Buzz smiled and watched her.

After the shindig was over, Buzz took Jessie by the hand and led her to "their spot" above the waterfall. She sat in his lap and leaned her head on his chest. He cradled her in his arms, and he looked into her deep green eyes. They shone with excitement, and he temporarily lost his train of thought.

"Jessie, I love you, and I never want to let go of you."

"Buzz, you silly!" She giggled as he began to stroke her hair.

"No, no hear me out! I want to be with you for forever." Buzz looked into her eyes, and his look gave away the secret he had been trying so hard to keep from her. She covered her mouth in shock, and he whispered in her ear. She nodded, too shocked to speak, and she embraced him. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him. She pulled away and had finally composed herself.

"One year together was great! Why not forever?" She teased him playfully. He smiled back at her and took her hand in his. Plastic to plastic, they interlocked their fingers, signaling a new beginning.


End file.
